Angelic Love
by Rogue of Freedom
Summary: This is book 2 of Demonic Love. After the zanapkuto rebellion Harry feels regret for betraying Author, now dark forces are rising and ugly faces of horror from both Author and Harry's past comes out from the darkness and a new war rages now.Slash!powerful!zanpakuto!Harry, Oc!fowl language!Author lemon in this story.
1. The new journey

**Hello my darlings! Also to Noo in your review on Demonic Love:**

**-the first six chapter were too well and had logic on them but now I must admit that it does not really make sense from chapter seven and I feel a bit disappointed-**

**I am sorry you feel that way darling if it does not suit you're fancy I can not force you to read this story please have a good day.**

Angelic Love

Book 2

Chapter 1

Preview

He was walking through the forest when he came face to face with the girl he harmed, he felt regret torwards the damaged eye he caused as a blue eye and a scarred faint left eye met emerald green.

"Harry..."she whispered.

"Author..."he said softly.

End

"What are you doing here?"She asked hesitently as he stared at her, she realised he was staring at the bandage on her left eye, tensing she stared at him like he was a wild animal about to attack at any second.

"I am sorry Author,"he whispered looking at her with eyes filled with regret.

"For what?"she asked when he suddenly disappeared with a crack making her jump startled.

She stared at the spot were he had disappeared and looked up at the sky as clouds combined and turned grey making rain fall.

"Harry..."she whispered.

-A few days later

After Harry had left Author in the rain he took residence in the ruins of the underground caves only coming out to keep hidden tabs on Author, to find out about the rogue zanpakuto that had lost they're master 'Sword beasts' they where named. But now he was standing with Haineko, Wabisuke and Hōzukimaru staring, the other three laughing at Kazeshini.

Harry stared at Kazeshini's bundle of joy on his shoulder.

"When did you become a father?"he asked as the other three zanpakuto laughed.

"Hey child laugh, laugh for me,"Wabisuke said gloomly walking up to Kazeshini and the baby.

"no,"he said frowning at him.

"Such a gloomy child,"he said.

"You're one to talk,"Haineko said laughing.

"Don't be down Wabisuke any child can like you if you spend time with them,"Harry said walking up to Kazeshini and the baby.

"Hello,"he said smiling.

"Ma ma!"the smiling baby squealed brightly before reaching for Harry who froze in shock and horror as Haineko and Hōzukimaru snickered holding back they're laughter while Wabisuke stood there gloomy as ever.

"No I am Harry,"he said smiling at the child who was reaching for him still as Kazeshini smirked.

"Ma!"the baby said again.

"Ha-rr-y,"Harry said back a tick mark appearing on his cheek.

"M-a m-a,"the baby said back, Harry sighed calming down his anger.

'It is just a child he does not no better,' Harry thought when the baby had jumped from Kazeshini's shoulder and would have hit the ground if Harry had not caught him in time.

"Oi don't do that are you trying to get you're self killed?"Kazeshini shouted at the baby in Harry's arms making the said baby cry giving Harry a headache as the child clung to him.

"Kazeshini thats not how you treat a baby,"Harry said and deposited the baby in the red and black zanpakuto's arms.

"Yeesh anyways can one of you take care of him?"he asked turning the other three, they had turned around.

"What for you? You said earlier you didn't need our help,"Haineko said looking back at him.

"You did say that Kazeshini,"Harry added.

"Tah tah!"Haineko said as the the three zanpkuto flash stepped from the two remaining adults and baby.

"So you saved a child good for you have fun,"Harry said turning to flash away when a large hand clamped on his shoulder, he paled and turned to a smirking face with a twitching left eye.

"What are you talking about 'partner',"Kazeshini said darkly as the baby laughed and waved his arms at Harry.

"No we aren't even partners,"Harry said when the other zanpakuto slummped on his hands and knees, sending the baby to drop lightly on the ground.

"Please help me?"Kazeshini asked pleading as Harry sweat dropped and sighed.

"Fine but you do owe me,"Harry pouted as Kazeshini stood up baby in hand , to glomp Harry.

"Thanks doll!"he said smiling.

"Do not call me doll!"Harry shouted.

******Here is the first chapter it is 11:48 pm , I am suffering from sunburn and I am tired farewell darlings and always review!**


	2. The Deadly sin Lust

**I will get a chapter in today darlings!**

Chapter 2

Author stared at the tea cup in front of her, Rangiku was sitting across the table and beside her was Shuhei as they stared at her as she tried the tea.

"Hmm its not Jasmine tea, I'm fine with it,"Author said sipping from the cup as she looked out the window.

"So your zanpakuto left all of a sudden?"Rangiku asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah he didn't kill me so hes not influenced by Muramasa,"Author said.

-With Harry

Harry was laughing as the baby had peed on Kazeshini, he had to admit the baby did grow on him.

"Here give him to me he needs a change,"Harry said holding the baby as Kazeshini ran off to clean his peed on clothing, Harry came to a river where he conjured a basin and adding the water before warming it up with a charm, he stripped the baby and changed a stick to a bottle of baby friendly shampoo and body wash as he started to clean the baby.

"Now you had to pee on him after you cried his ear off huh?"Harry asked the baby as he giggled and laughed splashing the water with his hands.

"Yes yes we know you had to go pee,"Harry said chuckling as he pulled the baby out and after dumping the water he transfigured the basin into a fluffy towel, after wrapping the baby in it Harry went and cleaned off the baby's cloths and a fresh diaper, after getting the baby dressed he stood.

"Lets go find that idiot,"Harry said walking back to the clearing and some trees finding Kazeshini slummped on a branch.

"Are you dead?"Harry asked smiling in amusement as Kazeshini grumbled as he jumped down.

"Lets blow this spot,"he said taking the baby he jumped up into the trees followed by Harry the baby laughed as Kazeshini hopped from one branch to another, Harry smiled at the little laugh.

-Later

"God hes driving me insane,"Kazeshini said as he and Harry leaned against the trunk of a tree as the baby touched the blade of Kazeshini's weapons.

"Hes not bad all you need is to know how to take care of children,"Harry said looking at Kazeshini who tsked.

"Hes a pain in the ass,"he growled back at the feminine man to receive a slap from Harry.

"Ow what was that for!"Kazeshini hissed holding his throbbing cheek.

"Language,"Harry said.

"Yeah yeah doll,"Kazeshini said when Harry suddenly punched him.

"Don't call me doll!"Harry groweled.

-With Author

Author was panting on her bed as she had dreams of torture and shunned, a life of pain and solitude.

She woke up sweaty, eyes wide she stared at the ceiling sitting up she noticed the window, closing her right eye she let out a sigh as still blackness was in her left eye.

"I won't be the same when I get these memories back,"Author said sighing she laid back down to get more sleep still trembling from the latest dream, of lashes of a whip.

-With Harry

Harry laid baby down in a makeshift bed near a soft fire the baby smiled in his sleep with Harry smiling back.

"You be good and sleep now,"Harry said softly.

He looked up at Kazeshini who was a few feet away leaning against a tree trunk looking into the darkness with him walking over Harry to him sit down.

"Kazeshini do you have to kill your wielder?"Harry questioned while looking at him as he still stared at the dark black night silently.

"I have to thats my desire,"Kazeshini said turning to Harry.

"Why didn't you go back to your wielder doll I thought you two were back to back?"he asked as Harry stiffened.

"I did something, I can't look at her with out feeling waves of guilt,"Harry said pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them resting his chin on his left knee.

"Whats that, come on doll you can tell me,"Kazeshini said nudging Harry who scoweled at the doll remark.

"I have the the ability to to use magic. I was born with it, I learned spells but that comes with a price there are three curses, the Unforgivables the first is the imperious curse you can make anyone do anything even have a man rape his own daughter, then there is the cruciotous curse it can cause infinite torture to the mind and body I used those two on Author, I made her cut off her right arm and cut out her left eye, I put her under the cruciotous curse for 60 minutes, she will have affects later on, her mind still hasn't acknowledge it yet,"Harry said feeling tears go down his face as he stared at the darkness.

"You were under Muramasa's infulence its not your fault,"Kazeshini said wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I told Muramasa not to harm her and yet I done it myself,"Harry said laying his head on Kazeshini's shoulder.

"Whats the last one?"Kazeshini asked.

"The last is the Avada Kedavera curse, it can kill anything it touches and there is not shield against it the most unforgiviable curse ever made,"Harry said looking up at Kazeshini.

"Tell me everything doll,"he said looking at Harry who broke, he told Kazeshini about his days at Hogwarts, the war with Voldemort and his sixteenth birthday.

Then he ended it with coming to the Soul Society with Author who was killed so naturally she lost the memory of her living days like any other soul.

"Dam doll fate seemed to kick the shit out of you,"Kazeshini said and Harry gritted his teeth at the doll comment.

"Kazeshini go die in a hole!"Harry groweled as Kazeshini whined and laid his head on Harry's lap.

"...Get off,"Harry said.

"Awe don't you love me?"Kazeshini asked smirking at Harry.

"I don't love you, I don't really hate you I say your an annoying toddler,"Harry said snorting and looking away from Kazeshini.

"Awe that hurt d-Hebi,"Kazeshini said catching himself because his head was on Harry's lap and Harry had his sword so he could chop off Kazeshini's head if uttered the word doll.

"Wise choice,"Harry said seeing the taller male had caught himself.

"Since the brat sees you as the mommy I find that amusing,"Kazeshini said smirking.

"What would that make you?"Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"Why the father and husband to you!"Kazeshini said sitting up just as a sword pierced the ground between Harry's legs were his head used to be.

"That is a day that will never come,"Harry said.

"Come on Hebi you have to feel something for me,"Kazeshini said huskily appearing behind Harry from the shadows since the zanapkuto had moved from his place by the trunk when he tried to chop off Kazeshini's head.

"O-of course not!"Harry said blushing as the taller male's breath came to his neck and tickled his ear.

"Even just a little?"he asked whispering low in Harry's ear making the teen blush and hold back a moan, he was very attracted to Kazeshini but with the rebellion over he now realized he did feel something for the zanpaktou.

Harry found Kazeshini sexy, dangerous and blood thirsty yet there was their was the other side were he was playful and had a soft spot for baby, Harry turned around seeing blank blue eyes and suddenly kissed the startled zanpakuto maoning as the other responded, Harry wrapped his arms around Kazeshini's neck as the other held Harry closer to his body.

Pulling away Harry was flushed and panting he felt heat course through his body as his length harden as he started to sweat.

"Hebi?"Kazeshini asked worried seeing him sweating and felt something poking his stomach.

"Hey I didn't mean to turn you on that much!"Kazeshini said smirking when Harry pushed him to the ground.

"You talk to much,"Harry whispered kissing Kazeshini moaning as the zanapkuto forced his tongue into the wizard's mouth after a couple minutes Kazeshini moved to Harry's neck nipping and sucking the length of flesh.

**LEMON SCENE!(the second lemon I have done in a story too...-/-)**

"Kazeshini..."Harry moaned as he found a sensative spot, he suddenly banished the other male's cloths.

"Whoa Hebi!"Kazeshini said as his length harden at the feel of cold hair he looked down to see he was fully naked.

"How did you do that?"Kazeshini asked shocked.

"Magic,"Harry said softly and starting unbuttoning his shirt revealing pale skin underneath Kazeshini looked closely at the skin seeing the tiny scales, touching it was soft and smooth.

"Hebi are you sure at this?"Kazeshini questioned to look at Harry stare at him.

"I'm sure,"Harry said and was suddenly kissed harshly by Kazeshini the zanpakuto's teeth biting his bottom lip licking up blood, Harry moaned when he was forced down by the other.

"Kazeshini-ah!"Harry moaned as lips licked down his collar bone and the shirt was slipped off as a hot tongue licked and nipped a nipple as the other was pinched. After a minute of playing Kazeshini switched leaving trails of nips and hickeys as he finished he licked down Harry's stomach coming to a stop at his belly button loving the sounds coming out of Umo no Hebi.

He suddenly licked inside the little hole and suddenly sucked on it making Harry moan and twitch when Kazeshini suddenly filled up the little hole with saliva and suddenly sucked it back up to come at the other's pants where he slipped them off after unbuttoning and unzipping he saw boxers that were black with green lining.

"Sorry doll but these got to go,"He groweled and ripped the piece of clothing off and smirked at the standing proud prize when suddenly Harry sat up and binded Kazeshini to a tree with conjured shackles he licked down the taller man's chest kissing down his stomach coming to the rock hard dick, Kazeshini groweled unable to get his wrists free when a warm breath came to hid cock which had him tense when a small mouth eveloped the head of it leaving him to growl in pleasure.

Harry licked the underside and played with the ball sacks with his hands as he sucked the tip lightly lightly kissing the lenght of the big vien going up to the tip and started taking the male in his mouth with his hand stroking the rest.

Kazeshini suddenly snarled broke the chains and pinned Harry to the ground flipping the other over on his front.

"You little tease,"Kazeshini said darkly and pushed three fingers into Harry's mouth.

"Suck,"He said groweling and with his other grabbed a handful of hair as Harry covered each finger with saliva.

The fingers were taken away and he hissed as a finger entered into his ass followed by another, he glared at Kazeshini as he scissored the opening who was left moaning at the hot tightness, making his length harder then he even knew after getting the third finger in.

Harry suddenly moaned in pleasure when the fingers hit something inside him, he gripping the grass tightly groaning as the other kept touching that spot again sending pleasure filled zaps up his spine.

"Stop please I'm ready!"Harry moaned.

"Ready for what?"Kazeshini asked smirking as he licked Harry's ear.

"J-Just fuck me!"Harry moaned and whined as the fingers disappeared when Kazeshini stood in front of Harry holding up the male's head to his cock.

"Suck it good and make wet doll,"Kazeshini said smirking when Harry moaned to wrap his mouth around the head and coughed when the wild zanapkuto shoved the whole length in the wizard's mouth moving back and forth.

"I think thats good enough,"Kazeshini said and pulled Harry's head off his cock with a sweet pop as he turned the male around to enter the sweet heat.

Harry cried out in pain, the thing was tearing him in two!

"No stop it hurts!"Harry said with tears trickling out of his eyes as the zanpakuto seated inside stopping and tensing waiting for Harry to adjust was pure torture.

After a few minutes Harry felt the pain ebb away he moved and suddenly Kazeshini suddenly moved in and out when he hit Harry's sweet spot making the teen moan and beg.

"Harder, Faster!"Harry groaning moving back into Kazeshini as the zanpakuto went faster holding the male's hips tighter as he pressed against Harry's back fucking him like an animal in heat.

After many moans, snarls, growls and begs later Kazeshini grabbed Harry's erection jerking it with his thrusts making Harry moan louder.

"I-I'm...about to... come..."Harry gasped out breathless.

"Then come,"Kazeshini groweled in his ear working double time.

"Kazeshini!"Harry howeled out when Kazeshini groweled and bit down on Harry's neck as Harry came followed by him.

**End of lemon.**

After a few minutes they both fell to the ground, the taller male pulled out of Harry groaning and laying on his side behind Harry encircling his arms around Harry's waist when they heard crying came.

"Baby is awake,"Harry said tiredly.

"Awe shit..."Kazeshini groaned when Harry sent a sleep spell to the infant.

"He'll stay asleep till morning,"Harry said rolling over to snuggled into the other's chest feeling safe and warm for one of the moments in his life falling as he fell asleep with Kazeshini followed.

**End my darlings!**

**Author:O/O**

**Me:OTTO**

**Author:Madam?**

**Me:*falls over a pool of blood growing around me***

**Author:read, like and review!**


	3. Recollection of memory

**I am sorry darlings for not updating I had family bussiness!**

Chapter 3

Author was panting as she trembled, she sat in the middle of her bed eyes wide with tears down her eyes remembering every beating, starvation and torture.

"Make it stop..."She whispered when she dozed off.

Dream

She was nine years old her mother was beating her again for something she didn't do it , her older sister who was eleven and had taken a cookie from the kitchen when they weren't allowed too and had blamed Author for it.

"I told you not too you selfish brat!"Alan Actor snarled grabbing Author's long hair and banging her head against the floor.

"I didn't do it mommy I swear!"Author screamed out tears down her face as pain came more and more.

End

Author screamed as she woke up again new tears down her face, her eyes wide as the wet tears renewing the dried tear tracks.

The morning

Author stood in the training room dark circles under her red eyes.

"Alright Author lets train,"Shuhei Hisagi said seeing the ready to be shinigami he had to teach.

With Harry

Harry woke up sore and alone, sitting up he saw Kazeshini dealing with the baby, after cleaning himself off and putting his cloths on while blushing he limped over to his mate.

"Having trouble?"Harry asked as Kazeshini held the crying baby.

"Yes please help, "He said groaning.

Harry held the baby feeding him by conjuring a bottle of milk and burping him when finished the three headed off.

With Author

Author was panting on the ground after Shuhei had knocked her to it.

"We'll stop here for today,"he said walking off.

Author weakly sat up sweating, sore and tired.

"Here Author let me help you up,"the voice of Izuru said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks Emo-san,"she said grabbing his hand to stand up wobbly.

"You seem tired,"he noted.

"Yeah haven't been able to sleep,"Author said.

"Nightmares?"he asked sitting down on a bench as she joined him.

"No more like horror memories,"Author said.

"You have been getting your memories back?"Izuru asked.

"Yeah but now I wish I didn't"Author said, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Why is that?"Izurur asked, she said nothing.

"You don't have to tell me Author,"he said standing.

"But if you need a shoulder to lean on find me,"he said.

Author sighed when she saw hell butterflies going around.

"Somethings has happened or my name is not Author,"she said frowning.

**Thats all my darlings.**

**More action in next chapter I can assure you.**


	4. Three year mission

Sorry for the wait darlings had to do something.

Author: its called having a life!

Chapter 4

See no evil

Harry was sitting on the roof of one of the soul villages watching sword beasts being chased by the shinigamis and also watching Kazeshini harass Shuhei.

The baby was giggling on his lap looking around in excitement.

"We should give you a name, hmm how does Josh sound? "Harry mused at the wiggling baby, seeing Kazeshini throw his scythe at Shuhei who blocked so no souls got hurt.

"I have no time for you!"Shuhei shouted to Kazeshini before running and disappearing in the village.

"Tough luck hmm?"Harry asked gliding down to Kazeshini who was pouting.

"I want to kill him so bad,"Kazeshini groweled when Harry kissed him.

-With Author

Author stood staring at the man at her window who was wearing a white and green hat stripped, a green over coat, and yukata with clogs on.

"RAPIST!"Author roared grabbing her nightstand ready to beat it into his head.

"Calm yourself I can assure you I am no rapist, "He said smiling holding his hands up in surrender.

"What do you want then, "Author grouched before setting the stand back down and setting on the floor.

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, I have an offer for you, "He said smiling cheerfully.

"What may that be?" she asked on guard.

"I can make you an eye that can see, "He said, Author tensed at the possibility of seeing in her left eye.

"No thanks,"Author said.

"Nani? but don't you want to see the world in your eye?"He asked amused opening a fan and hiding the bottom of his face with it.

"No its a sign of the betrayal of my zanpakuto, "Author said darkly as he leaned his back on the window side.

"Hmm have you ever heard of a certain the phrase in Europe?"Urahara asked.

Author glared at him not saying anything.

"See no evil, Hear no evil and Speak no evil,"he said as she groweled.

"It seems you fit half of the first, "He said smirking as she suddenly tried to punch him, he dodged jumping from the ledge as her hand went through the wood making it splinter and break.

"Such a temper but can it be reigned in?"Urahara questioned as she sneered.

"What do you really want?!" she demanded.

"Just come with me to the world of the living to recruit three possible Shinigami, "He said.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"I have strong connections, I can find out about your death, "He said.

Author said nothing as she looked away.

"I'm even friends with your daddy dearest,"Kisuke said and she whipped her head around eyes wide with shock.

"Yes I know Jack Actor, "Urahara said smiling cheerfully.

-With Harry

Harry was flash stepping through Soul Society while stealthily leaving Kazeshini with Josh.

'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, 'Harry thought when he came to a window seeing Author stand in front of it looking at him calmly.

"Harry or should I say Hebi? "Author asked.

"Hebi please", Hebi said.

"Come back to me Hebi I think you left to long partner, "Author said quirking a smirk.

"Alright you bratty bitch,"Hebi said hugging her.

They sat down as Author drank in his appearance noticing the scar but didn't say anything as they talked.

-With Kazeshini

He set Josh on the roof seeing Shuhei to busy fighting a sword beast with his back open which was a perfect chance for him to attack, he knew Hebi left to go do something and Josh was asleep so...

Thats when he noticed Josh rolling down the roof.

"AH!"he dived grabbing the baby and crawled back up the roof.

"Urgh I need a place..."he looked around and noticed an empty shack a couple meters away.

"Perfect, "he ran to it and saw a straw bed, where he set the baby down gently.

"Alright be good and stay here,"Kazeshini said and Josh smiled in his sleep and Kazeshini smiled back and left chuckling, the brat was growing on him.

-With Hebi

"Say what?!" Author said laughing as Hebi told her about Josh peeing on Kazeshini.

"Yes it was amusing but he did not find it funny, "Hebi said smiling as his wielder laughed wildly banging her fist on the floor.

"OH THAT IS PRICELESS!" She stopped laughing calming down.

"So this guy Kisuke Urahara"?, Hebi asked.

"Yeah he says my death was planned by someone, we have to go get three newly fresh shinigami, apparently he knows my father, "Author said scratching the back of her head thoughtfully.

Hebi said nothing, he knew Kazeshini will fight Shuhei soon and lose, he thought of Josh. He wanted the baby to be safe but he didn't want the baby to be raised by someone else.

"I can't go with out you Hebi,"Author said making Hebi come out of his thoughts.

"Author, what do you think about babies?"Hebi asked and Author's face was priceless.(it looks like this- OoO)

-With Kazeshini

He tensed waiting and went to strike when a cry came.

"Oh not now..."He made a grimace turning from Shuhei to the shack when he made his decision.

'My son needs me more! 'Kazeshini said, his primal instinct demanding to protect his cub as he ran to the shack.

-Hebi

After a talk Hebi heard the cry and hastily said good bye to Author and ran towards the shack fast forgetting he could aparate.

-With both of them

"Come on stop crying be a good boy", a woman's voice came when Hebi and Kazeshini skidded in front of the door together colliding.

"Don't cry!", they both said struggling in a heap standing beside each other.

The woman gasped and let go of the baby.

"Show mercy!"she said shielding herself, her face was worn, eyes brown along with hair as Josh cried walking to them.

"No don't!", she said reaching for him and Hebi hissed feeling his instincts surface knowing the woman was going to take his and Kazeshini's hatchling.

Josh reached them and cuddled to Kazeshini's leg, while Hebi knelt down rubbing the baby's head as Kazeshini knelt beside him.

"Woman were you gonna take this child?"Kazeshini asked.

"Hai he was crying in here all alone so..."she trailed, Hebi glared at her.

The next thing was a blur as Kazeshini blocked a sword from a sword beast, Hebi pulled Josh to him protectively as Kazeshini shielded them from the second attack which hit his back, Hebi suddenly grabbed his sword in Banaki form and threw it behind them as it curved in the air and stabbed into the rogue zanpakuto, Kazeshini turned stabbing his scythe into the sword beast as it reverted back to its broken sword form.

He panted in pain as Hebi tried to heal his wound, since the wizard turned zanpakuto had limited medical aid he tried his best.

"Are you okay now?", Hebi asked helping Kazeshini up.

"Yeah I'm okay..."he trailed looking down at the ground remembering when Shuhei had blocked his attack from hitting the people behind him, he understood now since the proof when he protected Josh and his mate, he finally understood.

"Life of a weapon is no place for a child" , Kazeshini said Hebi nodded picking up Josh.

"I talked with my wielder, we have to go to the world of the living.., "Hebi said and Kazeshini's eyes widened.

"I will be taking Josh with me don't worry we will be alright, "Hebi said leaning up to kissed the taller zanpakuto, where moans left him as lips roughly devoured his own in one last kiss.

"We will meet again, "Hebi whispered as pulling away.

"Oh and how so, "Kazeshini asked smirking.

"I don't think Author can be to far from Shuhei anyways, "Hebi said with humor as Kazeshini laughed.

Kazeshini walked away flash stepping to were Shuhei was.

"Oi you said you will fight me when its face to face eh?"He asked looking at his wielder.

"Hai, "Shuhei said nodding.

"Then lets do it, "Kazeshini said facing him.

"Reap Kazeshini ," they said together as Kazeshini jumped in the air swinging his left scythe at Shuhei.(I am sorry, its been a while since I seen the fight so bear with me).

Shuhei blocked and swung his right at Kazeshini who dodged and landed on his feet then tried to slice at Shuhei who flash stepped he turned feeling his wound suddenly open up on his back again and stilled for a minute in pain when he saw Shuhei attack him he blocked locking the weapons together.

"I know of the child where is it, "Hisagi said.

"Ha ha what child?"Kazeshini said when moved back where suddenly Shuhei tossed his left scythe down.

Kazeshini fell back as the wound in his front by the scythe bled, he was dazed when he heard Josh crying as Hebi took him to Author.

"Don't...cry the both of you..."he whispered knowing Hebi was crying silently.

Shuhei stood staring down at his zanpkauto.

"You won, I going to be a requlary sword now..."Kazeshini said as Shuhei nodded.

"What would we fight for"?, The zanpakuto asked.

"For our important people," Shuhei said when a flash of Author's scowling face came, he shook his head blinking.

"This sucks but do something for me"?, Kazeshini asked.

"Your not dieing you know, "Shuhei said sweat dropping.

"I know that bastard but listen, you won't know what you yearn for until its gone, "Kazeshini said reverting to his weapon form.

"When did you get wise? "Shuhei asked picking up his weapons and walking away.

-With Author

She walked outside the Seretei with Hebi in his sealed form holding the sleeping Josh, finding Urahara sitting under a tree.

"Fine we have a deal,"Author said as he smiled.

"I know," he chirped leading her away.

-With Shuhei

He walked down a hall thinking of what Kazeshini said when he came to Author's door closed.

"Oh weird," he said sighing he opened it to see if he could get Author to train more.

"Oi shit stain lets continue with our training, "He said looking around seeing the room empty he frowned turning he walked down the hall and found Ichigo talking with Rangiku and Rukia.

"Rangiku have you seen Author anywhere?" Shuhei asked as the busty woman turned to him.

"Didn't you hear? she has a three year mission in the world of the living, "Rangiku said and Shuhei felt his blood go cold.

_"you won't know what you yearn for until its gone,"_

He realized that the soul he found in the outskirts made his daily life different, he assumed hating her because of how shitty she was to him was explainable but now he realized it was how Author was.

She wasn't nice as Rangiku, or polite as Momo heck she had a fire attitude different then Soi Fon.

_'What's going on, why is my heart thruming?'_he thought feeling his heart pulse remembering the auburn girl.

'Have I really fallen for her?'He thought.

"Author and Shuhei sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G first come hate, second comes love then comes Jr. in a baby carriage!", Kazeshini's voice came cackling in pure humor.

"SHUT UP!", Shuhei shouted at him blushing when he realized the group was staring at him.

"Oh Shuhei do you miss Author?", Rukia asked smirking as he blushed.

"No never!", Shuhei said.

How is that my darlings!

Author:...*pokes Josh*

Hebi: I'M A MOMMY! QvQ

Me: yes, yes you are.

Author: she owns nothing but my ass.*bends down and moves towards readers*

Shuhei:*blushes as he stares*

Me:*pats him on the head*Kazeshini:*sulking in corner*


	5. Beginning of seed and Hedwig's journey

Hello my darlings!

Author:she does not own my ass!

Me:soon to be Shuhei's ass soon!

Author:*scared face*OAO

Harry:*sweat drops*

Chapter 5

-Number Twelve Grimmwauld Place

Hedwig screeched in her cage at the outrage of the humans keeping her inside ever since her master disappeared that night.

She puffed her feathers to make herself look threatening, wanting to get out of the iron bars and look for her hatchling.

She always stayed with him even when she tried to risk her life to save him , how she narrowly missed that killing curse and was blasted with a stunner sending her body into her hatchling's arms he was relieved to find she survived.

But now she was pissed, like raging pissed at the humans who kept her from finding her master.

-Somewhere deep in Grimmwauld Place

Ronald Billius Weasely sat down on a chair filled with jealousy and hate.

His 'bestfriend' Harry James Potter had disappeared taking the lime light with him, he didn't really care about his friend's whereabouts he was only in it for money, fame and girls especially Hermione.

He couldn't handle it when Harry's name came out of the goblet fourth year taking the fame again or how Hermione went to yule ball with made his blood boil at how she thought she can do everything without him.

-In the kitchen

Molly Weasley was chopping up onions for a stew humming and thinking of how when they save Harry he will marry Ginny and become part of the family. She sighed in bliss thinking of the fame and fortune that will come to the Weasley name, at first when Ginny showed interest in books Molly gave her ones about the boy -who -lived carefully getting her daughter to fall in love.

Which didn't really work out until Molly had Dumbledore place the imperius curse on Ginny to make her be obsessed with him.

-With Percy

Percy sat in his office in the ministry wanting to get the paperwork done, he never really liked Harry Potter and always believed Fudge for it.

He remembered the times were he sucked the older man's cock until it came the time it had to stop, but Percy Weasley didn't care he even sucked Albus Dumbledore off revealing how sick and horrifying both individuals were.

To them Percy Weasely was they're whore.

-With Ron

Ron was snarling as he looked at the picture of Harry James Potter.

"How dare you end up missing you ungrateful git now you have all the spotlight,"he said walking down to the living room, the only people who were in the house were him, Molly Weasley, and Ginny.

He knew his mother had Ginny under the imperious curse, since he helped make the poor girl obsessed with Harry.

A cold chill came to the room as Molly walked into the living room as Ginny sat on the couch reading.

"I see you all have hatred in you,"a gruff female voice came making them jump up with they're wands ready.

"Who are you?!"Molly demanded with Ginny behind her.

"My name is Zanna Actor and I have come to seek your help,"the voice came from every shadow in the room.

"Why should we help you?"Ron asked in a sneer on his ugly face.

"I can help you find Harry Potter,"Zanna said.

"Hes with my target I want to kill,"she added.

"What are your plans?"Molly asked slowely putting away her wand.

"We rally forces and attack the Soul Society,"Zanna said.

"Whats the Soul what ever?"Ron asked stupidly.

"The Soul Society is a vast realm over the world of the livings, its were spirits go to rest getting there by a shinigami but alas there are also lost souls that become hollows after some time, a shinigami can only purify a soul if they were a hollow so if a serial killer died and became a hollow the shinigami use a weapon called the zanpakuto that helps the soul move on, if the serial killer is purified it still goes to hell if an innocent victim is purified it goes to the Soul Society or heaven,"Zanna explained.

"My target died and went to the soul society naturally and the spirits who get in automatically and not by a shinigami lose they're memories of the world of the living known as the Forgotten Souls, she found Harry Potter and they are now in the Soul Society,"Zanna said as they Weasleys' absorbed the information.

"Alright get us Potter and we have a deal,"Ron said.

"So glad you agreed,"Zanna purred and disappeared.

-With Hedwig

Hedwig finally got out of her cage and went through a window, flying out into the sky following the pull to her hatchling which lead east a long trip to Japan she did not not stop until she got to the Urahara's sweets shop.

That is all my darlings I needed to get a chapter on what happened in the living world also I had Ginny imperiused because I kinda like she so the poor girl.

Anyways read and review my darlings your reviews filled me with joy and inspires me to make more chapters!

Anyways read and review my darlings your reviews filled me with joy and inspires me to make more chapters!


	6. Forming a Plan and spar

**Me:I am so sorry for not updating darlings I have been busy with school!**

**Author:your throat is alittle red you should get to sleep the readers will understand.**

**Hebi:she is right.**

**Me:hush you both!**

Chapter 6

Author never held back her temper until now, it was slowly killing her.

She glared at Jinta as he bullied Ururu, she was never fond of this type of cowardliness. Sure she beat people up, but those that deserve it.

"THATS ENOUGH YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"Author roared kicking Jinta making him fly through the wall as Ururu sniffled.

"Now now Author how about a spar,"Urahara said with a sweat drop as trying to calm the shinigmai down.

"Fist on Fist?"she asked.

"Yes what ever you wish,"Urahara said feeling dread at that happy puppy dog look, Hebi was busy taking care of Josh and moping about Kazeshini.

Urahara lead Author to the training area under his shop were he trained Ichigo to be a shinigami in five days.

"Now lets be-"he began but was immediately punched across the large arena, skidding he sat up looking at her to feel something drip from his nose, touching his nose he pulled back seeing blood.

"My my persistent are we?"he asked smirking darkly at the glaring female as she cracked her knuckles.

"Nut up and Shut up!"she said as he stood the next second he flashed stepped in front of her and kneeing into her stomach hard.

She coughed and got to her knees before grabbing her stomach as Urahara chuckled.

"Don't start something you don't finish little Actor,"he said suddenly Author roared and tried to swip his feet from under him, he evaded by jumping up and landing a couple feet away.

"Lesson one do not let emotions get the best of you,"Kisuke said.

"FUCK YOU!"Author spat.

"I'm sorry I'm no pedophile~,"Kisuke sang making her face screw in disgust.

Later

Author was panting and covered in blood as Tessai healed her Kisuke was smiling brightly.

"That was fun,"he said.

"He literally beat your ass Author,"Hebi said playing with Josh.

"Go fuck that red and black bastard zanpakuto!"Author said.

"Love you too Auty~"Hebi said and Author groweled.

She said nothing as Tessai healed her.

"So when do we check out the three?"she asked.

"Not now but soon we can't just get them from the magical school,"Urahara said and Author who was sipping water spitted it out.

"NINE SEVEN HELLS WHAT?!"she screamed making them all cover they're ears.

"Magic is real, ask your zanpakuto,"Urahara said guestering to Hebi and Author looked at him.

"Sorry Author I didn't know when to tell you,"Hari said shifting guilty.

"Yeah whatever,"Author said and Hari winced looking at the still bandaged eye.

"The current headmaster is Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledor and has been under the Soul Society's watch list of being suspected of using the forbidden magic ever,"Urahara said.

"Whats that?"Hari asked.

"Making a Horcrux,"Kisuke said and Author stiffened.

"I'm sorry but what are those?"Hari asked.

"Horcruxes are splitted souls caused by murder, its forbidden and devil magic it cheats death,"Author said it wasn't her fault that she heard of the story that tainted her father's name.

It was started by when Jack Actor's parents were together, Siobhan Actor and Jacob West.

Siobhan was pregnant with Jack the bad thing was the Actor family in the magic world were actually 'guards' to the prisoner inside the heir of age Siobhan Actor held a demon sealed into her body The Cheshire.

The Cheshire was a tiger demon that back in ancient times tricked and killed many, until the council of Merlin had agreed it was to be sealed . They chose the Actor family because they were the stongest to bear the pain and evil.

Generations passed down to Siobhan the problem with the female Actors holding Cheshire was its powerful aura would kill the baby inside the mother's womb its a miracle the holder would birth an alive baby and Jack was the first of four to be alive and born.

But in the process Siobhan grew weak and was going to die, Jacob could not bear to be with out his wife and did the taboo of splitting his wife's into an object due to the crime the council killed Jacob and destroyed the horcrux after transferring the demon into Jack at the age of one.

That was one of the dark stains on the name Actor except the other one but that was for a different time.

"We will need to take these three out of the school," Urahara said showing three pictures a causing Hebi to gasp.

"Mr. Urahara what school are we getting into?"he breathed in shock.

"Hogwarts,"he said.

The pictures were Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

**thats it!**

**Author:review review review!**

**Hebi:if you do I will make Author and Shuhei kiss!**

**Me:I'll add some hot steamy kisses of Hebi and Kazeshini!**

***Yugioh people appear***

**Yugi:ROGUE OF FREEDOM YOU PROMISED TO UPDATE OUR STORY!**

**Me:O.O**

**Malik:yes and you need to add me!**

**Bakura:or else we will let Marik hug you!**

**Marik:hug?**

**Me:QAQ meeeeeeeep!*runs***

**Author:Review!**

**Hebi:-.-**


	7. Author hates owls

**So sorry for not writing soon we moved to Des Moines and I enrolled to school v anyways-**

**Author:why give them this shit when they don't even ask you questions on your tumblr!**

**Hebi:Author!**

**Author:its true.**

**Me:TO THE STORY!**

Angelic love

Chapter 6

Author walked down the street of Kakura town she hummed looking around the world in her gigai as she sighed and sat down on a bench.

Thats when rustling came from a tree brach above her, turning she saw a screeching white blur attack her with viscious sharp claws.

"AHH DEMONIC BIRD!"she screeched, running wildly down the street not knowing the white blur was Hedwig who sensed her master on the girl.

*With Hebi*

Hebi was holding Josh as he looked at the sky in a park thinking of back when he was Harry Potter.

He remembered when he found out of Dumbledor and his 'friend' betrayal.

Ron Weasley was in it for fame and power when Harry had heard him talking with Dumbledor on what he would do to Hermione in the sickest ways ever.

He had left feeling rage and betrayal while the sorting hat wanted to put him Slytherin he was able to convince it otherwise. But don't get wrong he was a true snake in the end. He was cunning down to the bone by putting an act on after that.

He found family in Sirius, Remus, Luna, Neville, Hermione and now Author, ah yes Author loud, foul mouth, and easily pissed . Author sure she was those things but she had morals and wasn't that bad.

Standing he smiled thinking of how Author and him encountered a crocodile in the outskirts of the Seretai.

Flash back

_"Author what have you found?"Hebi asked staring at Author who was poking a crocodile._

_"Ah Harry this is new my pet!"she explained and patted the crocodile who groweled._

_"Uh Author thats a crocodile,"Harry said sweat dropping._

_"Ah ah Harry there are three rules with talking to a crocodile rule number one I am number one, rule two the crocodile is number two now-,"she was cut off by Harry._

_"Whats rule three?"Harry asked._

_"What... "she sighed, "Harry please."_

_"So you don't know rule three?"Harry asked amused._

_"YEAH WELL HOW ABOUT YOUR ASS AND MY FACE! I mean my face and your ass,"Author said._

_Harry laughed making Author ignore him._

_"I'm a bit of a crocofile so do not do this, anywhere this here is Bucky and he ain't no puppy"Author said crouching beside the crocodile which was a south african crocodile and had a scar across its left eye._

_"Now lets see if he has any cavities,"Author said and stupidly pried his mouth open._

_"If Bucky attacks don't come crying to me,"Harry said._

_"This bitch knows not to mess with Lady Author,"She said and laid the left side of her face on his tongue._

_"AUTHOR!"Harry said in alarm as the jaws clamped on her head and Bucky shook his head up and down._

_"AHH HARRY HE DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!AH!AH!BUCKY!BUCKY!AH!AH!"at each 'AH!' was when he moved his head down and then started to swing his head back and forth then with a growel he leg her go in midswing making her fly and fall on her front a couple feet away._

_"Ow when did pets get Bad!"she groaned sitting up._

_"...told you he would attack you,"Harry said._

_"Shut up,"Author said._

end (and for a bonus I'll give a cookie to anyone who recognizes this scene one hint: his last name is Dirt)

Harry chuckled as he remembered the scene.

"HEBI! HEBI! DEMONIC THING FROM HELL!"Author's voice came as the girl wildly ran past followed by Hedwig.

"Hedwig!"Hebi said smiling at Hedwig who turned back around and flew at him but before that smoke appeared in her place in the air and a naked female with white hair and yellow eyes hugged her taller.

"Hatchling!"the girl said.

**till next time.**

**Me:so there you have it!**


End file.
